


Roach | Miraculous fan-episode transcript

by Bunnybitz



Series: Miraculous transcripts [1]
Category: MLB - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Alya Césaire - Freeform, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Hawk Moth - Freeform, MLB, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, fan episode, fan villain - Freeform, miraculous fan villain - Freeform, miraculous ladybug fan episode, miraculous original characters - Freeform, mlb fan episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Roach- When the food-crazed Meridith is driven to become ‘Roach’, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to save Paris from the biggest infestation it’s ever faced!





	Roach | Miraculous fan-episode transcript

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan episode script. There may have been grammar or editing errors I missed, but I tried to do my best. I was attempting to emulate the style of the show here. I tried to get as close as I possibly could, hope I did a good job!
> 
> There are some things I wanted to do more with, like the anniversary plot, but I ultimately just kinda was focusing on other things. 
> 
> This takes place after Chris-Master, since I’m publishing this the day that aired. Hopefully nothing in canon interrupts this. It doesn’t really have anything that would interrupt it though, I tried purposely to avoid that. There are some cute Marinette crazy over Adrien moments though <3
> 
> This took me awhile to plan and five hours to write, so I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> There will be drawings of all (probably) the original characters of this story on my tumblr @snowypinkbunnies under the tag #mlb fan episode <3

Scene: Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette is putting small candies in a ring around the top of a small cake.

Tikki: Marinette, you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry!

Marinette: I’m trying, Tikki! Almost finished! (Pulls a tray of six macaroons from the oven)

Tikki: Why are you making a cake for this anyways? We’re going to a confectionery shop!

Marinette:(places a candy heart between the two macaroons on the cake) And volià! (Raises up Her arms in victory) Today is Nino and Alya’s anniversary! I wanted to make them something special. You can’t buy a cake from the love of your best friend at the store!

Tikki: (giggles) That is true! Now let’s get going! You don’t want to keep them waiting!

(Marinette nods. Accidentally bumps her elbow into the container of candies, knocking them onto the floor.)

Marinette: (screams)Oh no! This is a disaster! (Quickly rushes down to the floor, trying to quickly scoop up the candies)

Tikki: You should probably try a broom.

Marinette: I don’t know where one is and I have no time to find one! Ugh! 

(Marinette finishes scooping up the candies.)

Marinette: (sighs, setting the container back on the counter) Now these are all useless! I feel terrible!

Tikki: It isn’t your fault Marinette! It was an accident! And I don’t see the problem. They weren’t on the floor very long. Why waste them?

Marinette: I don’t know about you, but most people don’t like eating food that’s been on the floor. Even for a second. 

(Marinette glances down, screaming.)

Marinette: Gaaah! A cockroach! Oh no! We’ve never had problems with bugs before! I’ve got to text my parents right away! And I need to kill it!

Tikki: Whoa Marinette! Just put it outside! And then we’ve got to get going!

Marinette: People May not, but these guys like floor food. This thing could be a danger to the bakery! What if he brought his friends?!

Tikki: Bugs are creatures too Marinette! Technically ladyBUGS are bugs, but you’ve seen how important and powerful those can be!

Marinette: All these guys want to do is invade people’s houses and infect their food! Ladybugs don’t harm a soul.

Tikki: Technically, Ladybugs can deter enemies through a foul odor and bright colors! And cockroaches can do great things! Cockroaches are great recyclers in the environment! They can convert waste into nutrients, and help nourish growing plants! Like from dead plants or animals!

Marinette: (Looks down at the bug that hasn’t moved much) I guess you’re right, Tikki. I did judge it a bit quickly. Every creature has their role. How did you learn so much about cockroaches anyways?

Tikki: I like learning about the earth’s creatures! Especially bugs!

(Both giggle.)

(Marinette puts the cockroach outside, then pulls out her phone.)

///

Scene: Outside Saccharine-Sweets 

(Nino, Alya, and Adrien are waiting outside of the building. Marinette rushes up to the three, almost dropping the cake among seeing Adrien.)

Marinette: A-Adrien! I didn’t know you’d be here too! 

Adrien: (nods) Alya’s your bff, Nino’s mine! Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Shall we go inside?

Alya: (nods, then steps closer to Marinette.)

(Focuses in on the cake. On top are two macaroons in the middle. One has a phone drawn into it, the other with headphones.)

Alya: O.M.G Girl! You made us a cake?! You’re so thoughtful! You’re totally the best! I’ve got to get a pic. As soon as we get inside of course. 

(All smile, turning to enter the shop.)

///

Scene: Inside Saccharine-Sweets. The four are standing at the counter, looking at all the sweet options.

Adrien: Wow! This all looks so good! Not as good as the Dupain-Cheng bakery of course.

(Marinette blushes and giggles.)

Shop Owner (Nadi): Welcome! You should try our Ladybug and Chat Noir dark and white chocolate blend! If you find an akuma in your bag, you get a second one for free! A candy one, of course. But of course if there where a real one, I’d probably give them both to you for free. (Nadi laughs)

Alya: Well we’re here to celebrate our six month anniversary, and Ladybug and Chat Noir are part of the reason we’re together. We’ll take one!

(Camera pans to a table of four customers, all teenage girls. Each have a treat in front of them.)

Honore: We should really come here more often. It’s a great place!

(The other three girls nod in agreement.)

Iva: I feel like I shouldn’t eat sweets as much as I do, but then again. I just can’t help myself! (Giggles as she slips a piece of gummy candy into her mouth.)

(Honore takes out a small handful of chocolate rounds, accidentally dropping them on the floor. Meredith rushes to the ground, quickly scooping up and eating the candies.)

Honore: (laughs slightly) Ugh, Meredith, that’s disgusting! Those were on the floor!

Meredith: They’re still good! I’m not letting good candy go to waste.

Honore: (rolls her eyes, though still smiling) Whatever, Meredith.

Fae: Anways, Honore and Iva, you guys got candy you can take with you while me and Meredith just got got cupcakes! Now I kind of regret it, I’m not really in a cupcake mood anymore.

Honore: Well you guys can have some of my candy if you want. I can’t eat it all anyways. 

(Meredith reaches her hand into the bag, shoving a handful in her mouth. Honore gasps in anger and disgust.)

Honore: Meredith! Oh my god! You nasty disgusting roach of a human being how dare you! 

Meredith: (laughs, but stops when she realizes Honore is serious.) I-I...

Fae: Whoa, calm down Honore!

Honore: No! She’s so gross! Just reaching her hands into my food like that!

Meredith: I-I didn’t know...

Honore: I don’t care! You’re nothing but a disgusting cockroach! 

(Meredith begins to cry, covering up her face. She exits out the door quickly.)

///

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair

Hawk Moth: A girl called out so horrendously by her friend for a simple action. What a perfect target for my akuma. (Turns a Butterfly into an akuma) Don’t keep me waiting akuma. Fly away to our new friend, and evilize her!

///  
Scene: The street corner a bit away from the shop.

(Meredith is sitting on a bench, crying.)

(The akuma flies into Meredith’s bracelet and possesses her)

Hawk Moth: Roach, I am Hawk Moth. Your friend called you a cockroach for such a simple mistake. I am granting you to show her what a real cockroach can do. In return, I would like you to show you’re the best bug by capturing the miraculous of ladybug and the predator Cat Noir. Sound good?

Roach: Shouldn’t be a problem for me, Hawk Moth. 

///

Scene: Saccharine-Sweets 

(Marinette, Alya, Adrien, And Nino, are now at the table next to the friend group.)

Alya: (turns her head to face the group) little dramtic much girl? 

Honore: (blushes angrily) N-No! That was so totally gross of her!

Marinette: You offered it. How was she supposed to know that bothered you? You should probably go find her and apologize.

Honore: M-Maybe I was a tad rude, but I should be owed an apology as well. Now this is non of your business.

(Alya scoffs, turning back to her group.)

(Marinette is looking over at Adrien, who was holding a bag ladybug and Cat Noir candy close to his face, smiling.)

Adrien: Would you like some of my candy, Marinette?

Marinette: (startled, flings the piece of cake she was holding over her shoulder by accident, smiling nervously) Gaaah! S-Sure! Th-Thanks for offering!

Alya and Nino laugh.

(Marinette reaches her hand over to the back, about to put it inside. Suddenly, Adrien jerked his thigh into his arm holding the back, sending into the air, scattering the pieces everywhere.)

Adrien: (Looks down) Ah! Four cockroaches!

Nadi: (gasps) Cockroaches?! I’ve had this place pest proofed and checked like seven times! 

(The girls from earlier scream. Many cockroaches are surrounding the floor below them. A storm of cockroaches stream onto the floor, picking up all the spilled candy, rushing from the shop. Many roaches were still inside.)

Nino: Come on dudes! We should get outta here!

(The group quickly makes their way out of the shop. Nino and Alya run off, Marinette and Adrien both running to deserted locations.)

Marinette:(now hiding behind a nearby building.) You were certainly right about Cockroaches being powerful! Now we’ve just got the find the master one. Now!

[Transformation sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into ladybug)

///

Scene: The side of another nearby building. 

Plagg: My dear sweet camembert would never cause problems such as this!

Adrien: (Scoffs) We’ll discuss later. Time to do some pest control!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

\\\\\

Scene: City street. 

(Ladybug looks around, then jumps up onto a nearby street lamp to avoid an on coming storm of cockroaches. Cat Noir hovers up to her, balancing on his stick.)

Cat Noir: I was thinking maybe you could have a talk of peace with them. They’re bugs too ya know M’lady. 

Ladybug: (scoffs playfully) Cats chase roaches. Is kitty scared? 

Cat Noir: Never. I’m not scared of a little bug- (screams) aaaah it’s on my hand!(shakes roach off of his hand)

(Ladybug rolls her eyes, grabbing Cat, swinging to the top of a nearby building. Ladybug shakes the roaches from Cat Noir’s stick.)

Ladybug: You were saying?

Cat Noir: It just shocked me! That’s all.

Ladybug: (Rolls her eyes playfully again) Riiiight. Fighting all these roaches will get us nowhere. We need to find the villain that’s causing them all.

Roach: LADYBUG! CAT NOIR!

(Roach is riding on a wave of cockroaches.)

Cat Noir: Talk about gross. I only like seeing one bug that many times. The ladybug.

Roach: I’ve dealt with those ‘friends’ of mine. My new friends are taking good care of them! Honore said I was nothing but a nasty cockroach. Guess she was right! Now! Time to show you Cockroaches reign supreme over ladybugs, and no cat can crush this roach!

(Roach waves her right arm, waving a storm of cockroaches up in a line, which send a rain of candy over to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge most of it.)

Cat Noir: Throwing candy at us? How threaten- (Cat Noir trips on a pile of candy, grabbing ladybug’s arm. Both fall over the back of the building.)

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo up to the top of another building, directing them both to the top.)

Cat Noir: Okay maybe we should start trying to be more careful. But at least we got a look at her. Any idea where the akuma could be?

(Ladybug opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by the storm of cockroaches barreling towards the two. Ladybug and Cat Noir use their weapons to start trying to disperse various groups of roaches.)

Ladybug: I didn’t exactly see anything that looked like it could hold it! We need to get a better look.

(Cat Noir nods, running towards Roach, who just landed on the building. Cat Noir runs straight for her with his stick, which a string of cockroaches quickly climb up once Roach waves her right arm once again, causing him to drop it. Roach grabs Cat Noir’s arm, pulling him towards her. Many roaches climb up him.)

Hawk Moth: Yes! Now take his ring!

Roach: Easier than I though it would be! No more kitty! (Reaches for Cat’s ring. Cat is distracted by the bugs crawling on him.)

(Ladybug’s yo-yo wraps around Cat Noir’s arm pulling him towards her, and away from Roach. Roach grunts.)

Hawk Moth: (angrily)Get him back Roach!

(Roach runs straight for ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir, swinging the two away to the ground past several buildings over.)

Ladybug: With all those bugs to deal with, we’ll never defeat her facing her head on. We need a plan. And did you see anything that the akuma could be in?

Cat Noir: She has a bracelet on each wrist, but whenever she directs the cockroaches, she moves up her right arm. It’s got to be that one.

Ladybug: Good observation kitty! So, how are we going to do it?

Cat Noir: If we could get all her roaches distracted, getting her akuma would be like a hundred times easier. 

Ladybug: Let’s hope a little luck helps! Lucky charm! (Ladybug’s lucky charm power gives her a giant slim rectangular garden with dead plants.)

Cat Noir: Dead plants? That’s oddly specific.

(LadyBug thinks back to what Tikki told her.)

Tikki (in flashback): Cockroaches are great recyclers in the environment! They can convert waste into nutrients, and help nourish growing plants! Like from dead plants or animals!

Ladybug: Of course! I know what to do. Help me with this garden.

///

Scene: City street

(Roach and her army of roaches rush through the streets. Suddenly, the bugs all begins to turn to the left, all going after the garden, which was now scattered across the road.)

Roach: (gasps) What?! (Raises up her right arm.)

Cat Noir: (from behind Roach) Cataclysm!  
(Cat Noir touches the braclet; it disintegrates; the akuma emerges.

Hawk Moth: No!

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified butterfly) Bye-bye little butterfly. (Jumps over the heard of roaches, grabbing the garden pot, struggling to toss it in the air. Cat Noir joins her, they throw it into the air together.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Miraculous Ladybug!

(The miraculous cure spreads itself through the city, all the cockroaches disappear. Roach is detransformed into Meredith.)

Meredith: Hm? Why am I in the middle of the street? What happened? 

Ladybug: You were akumatized. We’ll see you back to your friends. 

\\\\\

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair

Hawk Moth: This girl is not evil, nor spiteful. But she is sensitive. This will not be her last akuma. She’ll be back, and then Ladybug and Cat Noir will be done for! (The window closes)

///  
Scene: Saccharine-Sweets 

Fae: Meredith! We were so worried! You trapped us all with a bunch of cockroaches! And naturally we were scared. But you’re back now!

(Meredith looks to the side.)

Honore: (sighs, crossing her arms.) Look, Meredith. I’m sorry I called you those things. That was...well...terrible of me. And I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I stand by the fact that you should not have reached your hand into my bag but....I definitely over-reacted...and I’m sorry.

Meredith: (she stays silent for a moment) .....Honestly Honore.....I’m still really mad at you. What you said was just horrible. But, I don’t want this to ruin things....you’ll have to give me time. Alright?

Honore: A-Alright I guess...

(Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculouses Both beep.)

Cat Noir: Gotta split! Hope for the best! (He exits the building.)

Ladybug: I gotta Bug out too. Remember, things aren’t always easy. Communication is important. You never know what could happen if you tried to understand things a little better. See ya! 

(Both nod, Ladybug leaves)

///

Scene: Saccharine-Sweets

(Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya are back at their table in the shop.)

Marinette: I’m so sorry an akuma got in the middle of your anniversary celebration! I know I had nothing to do with it, but I still feel pretty terrible..

Alya: No sweat girl! We’re celebrating now, right? Oh and, Adrien. Marinette never got some of your candy like you offered.

Adrien: Oh yeah! (Holds out the bag of candy)

Marinette:(giggles nervously, putting her hand in the bag, grabbing a handful of Candy. She opens her hand, gasping in a joyous surprise) An akuma! I candy one anyways! Nadi!

Nadi: Already on it! 

(Nadi tosses Another bag of the miraculous candy. Marinette misses, the bag is caught by Adrien.)

Marinette: Alright evil Akuma! Time to defeat you! (Marinette tosses the candy akuma into her mouth)

All laugh happily. 

 

(The end card shows Marinette tossing more candy into her mouth while her friends laugh, along with Tikki sharing a plant decorated macaroon with a cockroach happily.)

///

THE END


End file.
